


And to Victor...

by Low Key Toxtricity (sergalbutt)



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Deep Rimming, Fantasy, Furry, Gay, Hardcore, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, NSFW, POV Second Person, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Teratophilia, ass worship, ball worship, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergalbutt/pseuds/Low%20Key%20Toxtricity
Summary: You, an average human male, take a minotaur back to your place and things get heated.---VERY FETISHY IN PLACES. Look at the tags before you decide to read.This was played/written on AI Dungeon using the Dragon interpreter.You can see the original version on AI Dungeon by checking theInspired bylink.I originally started playing it like a text adventure but swapped to Story mode because I kept changing and editing stuff the AI would spit out at me.I also felt that this was worthy of sharing, and I wanted to save myself more work later.---The original scenario prompt was from the NSFW AI Dungeon prompt list from /r/AIFCentral
Relationships: Reader/Minotaur, Reader/Monster, Reader/Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	And to Victor...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And to Victor...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697873) by me, on AI Dungeon 2. 



You're an average male human, currently enjoying your drink at a local tavern. The village you are in is known as a trading hub, thus it attracts many types of exotic people of all shapes and sizes. You put down your drink and scan the crowd. You see a Minotaur man huddled in the corner booth twiddling his thumbs idly. You eye is body up and down, his thin fur is dark brown and he has a large frame and muscular stature that fills the booth. You approach him and take a seat across from the bull man and clear your throat. He looks up at you for a moment and you can see red in his cheeks. His eyes go back down to his hands as he mumbles to himself. You ask the Minotaur his name and he says Victor meekly. You smile and place your hand on top of one his, his body jumps slightly at the gesture but he doesn't resist. You introduce yourself and ask him about his travels. He keeps his replies short and quiet as you learn he's been traveling alone for quite some time. You say that he sounds like he could use some company and that you live nearby. You can see a smile emerge from his lips as you take his hand in yours and pull him from the booth. You guide the Victor through the town as you listen to the clopping of his hooves. Soon enough you arrive at your home and unlock it. You open the door and walk in, watching as Victor scrapes the frame with his horns. You both stand in your living room when you realize you're still holding his hand.

You quickly look down at your hand in Victor's and blush deeply. 

"Oh..." you whisper quietly. "I'm sorry." You say softly as you release his hand.

"It's okay...it's fine." He assures you.

You lead Victor through your home as he stares and takes in all the new information. He curiously eyes the various trinkets you have set up around the room, the paintings you have hung up and even your potted plants. 

"So, this is my home." You say as you sit on your couch.

"It's nice." He says and sits next to you. You blush as he sits close to you, your body slowly warming up.

"Would you like a drink?" You say softly.

"Please." He says and sits down on the couch as you stand up to get him a drink. You pour a generous amount of alcohol into a glass and hand it to him. He gulps it down and hands you back the empty glass. You fill it up again as he sucks on his teeth and stares at you. You hand him the drink which he sips at slower and you take a seat next to him. A silence grows between the pair of you as the mood becomes awkward. You both look around the room as the silence consumes it, until Victor breaks it. 

"So..." he says, trailing off, "What do ya like to do?"

"Anyone." you say. You suddenly realise what you just said and you quickly correct yourself.

"Anything..!" you stutter, "I mean, anything."

You see a smirk appear on Victor's face as he leans in close to you. 

"Tell me what you want..." He says in a low, husky tone.

"I didn't mean-" You stammer in reply, but he places a finger on your lips to shush you. Your stomach does somersaults as he gets closer to you, his finger still pressed against your lips as he traces it down to your chin.

"Shh..." He says as he leans in closer to you.

He places his other hand on your knee as he leans in even closer, your bodies only a few inches apart now. He looks into your eyes for a moment before kissing you. You close your eyes and kiss back. You feel warm as your whole body tingles, the hairs on your arms standing up. You feel your head getting lighter as if you're high. You remove his jacket and shirt to reveal a set of rippling muscles, like those of an ancient statue come to life.

"G-gods..!" you mumble as you begin running your hands across the minotaur's toned body. You're lost in a trance as you feel the warmth of his body and the feeling of his skin under your hands. He begins unbuttoning your shirt as he positions himself on top of you, running a hand through your hair. You feel your pants tightening as you become aroused, as Victor starts kissing down your neck. 

"This is why you invited me over, is it not?" He asks in a low voice.

"Yeah..." You manage to say as shivers run down your spine. He smiles as he continues kissing you, his hands slowly tracing patterns on your chest. He begins to unbuckle your pants as you do the same to him, and soon your pants are around your ankles. You feel Victor's hand grab at your ass, and you grasp at his groin, hungrily. You undo his pants and pull them down as your grab his dick, semi-hard and thick. You begin to stroke it as he moans and nibbles on your ear. It grows in your hand from 6 inches to 12 inches.

"Ah..." You let out a startled yelp as you're left staring at a massive erection.

"What's the matter?" he whispers, "Never seen a minotaur like this before?"

You shake your head.

"Here," he says, grabbing both of your hands and placing them on his shaft, "Take your time. Get familiar with it."

You grip his length as he gently thrusts his hips, forcing you to stroke him. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he closes his eyes and enjoys your caress. You've never seen something so enticing, so large and powerful and...  
You wrap your fingers around his massive dick and begin stroking it. It's pulsating in your hand as you run your hands up and down his shaft. He leans his head back as it gets harder, bigger, longer. You run your hands up to his massive hairy balls, gently cupping them in your hands. They're massive and heavy as you rub them and feel their heft in your hand.

"Oh..." He lets out a deep guttural moan as you gently caress his balls. He closes his eyes and smiles, leaning his head back and thrusting his hips. You lean in closer and gently rest your face against Victor's massive balls. You take a deep breath, taking in his musk. It's pungent, yet oddly alluring and masculine. It smells like both wild animals and fresh grass, both dirt and peppermint. It smells like... man. You lean in closer and gently lick his balls with your tongue. You take a deep breath, filling your lungs with his scent, and grin. You wrap your lips around his massive testicles and gently suck on them as their weight presses against your chin.

"Mmmm..." Victor leans back and lets out a relaxed sigh as you lovingly worship his massive gonads. He places a hand on your head, gently rubbing his fingers against your scalp. You take his balls into your mouth, one after the other, and gently suck on them. You gently rub them against your cheek and roll them around with your tongue. You lovingly caress and massage his balls while taking in his scent.

"Ah...!" He lets out a moan as you take his massive cock and slowly begin to lick it. You lick it slowly and gently, from the base to the head over and over again. Victor places his hand on your head once more and gently begins to run his fingers through your hair as you begin to pick up the pace, your tongue running along his shaft. You look up at him as you take his massive dick into your mouth. His eyes are closed and his head is tilted back in ecstasy.

"Aahh..." He lets out a deep moan as you gently suck on his tip, moving your lips further down his shaft, bit by bit. It's too massive to fit all the way in, but you do your best, rubbing his balls and caressing him with your hands. You suck on his tip while gently playing with his balls. He lets out a pained groan and tugs on your hair.

"C...can't take it..." He lets out as you lovingly tease him. You gently release his dick and run your hands up and down his shaft. He lets out a pained gasp as his dick gently swings from side to side, soaking wet and covered in your saliva. You stare in awe at his massive dick, pulsating and throbbing in front of your face. It's the most impressive thing you've ever seen, easily surpassing any dick you've sucked before. You've never felt so small and insignificant before, you feel as though your life has no meaning at all apart from your duty to serve this glorious dick.

"Ah...!" Victor lets out a moan as you begin to gently move your hand back and forth, stroking his dick. You look up at him and he smiles back, allowing his eyes to half-close in ecstasy. You lovingly run your hand along his shaft, moving your fingers in rapid little motions.

"Mmm..." He lets out a moan as you massage his balls, gently rolling them in your hands. His dick pulses with each throb of his pulse, and he grabs your wrist, gently pushing your head away.

"I...I'm sorry, I..." He pants as you look up at him in confusion.

"Victor, what's wrong? Did I do something bad?"

"No...it's just I'm fairly...ah...embarrassed of my size."

You stare at him in disbelief.

"Victor, that's bullshit and you know it. There's nothing wrong with the size of your dick."

He smiles at you as he runs his thumb along your cheek.

"Of course you would say that." he says, "You're a human, not a minotaur like me."

"Victor, I'm serious. If I was a holy man, I'd be on my knees worshipping that thing every day of my life."

"Ah...don't say that, you're going to make it bigger."

You giggle as he gently caresses your cheek. He leans in and kisses you, and the taste of his saliva flows into your mouth. You can feel his hot breath entering your lungs, and his tongue rubs against yours. The warmth you feel from his body envelops you, and you close your eyes as you enjoy the sensation. You can feel your dick gently pulsating in the confines of your pants. You gently moan as you enjoy the feeling of his lips against yours.

"Mmmm..." You moan.

"Ah...Mmm..." Victor moans. He gently pushes you away and you look up at him in confusion.

"Victor, what's wrong?"

He smiles as he runs his fingers through your hair.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one with no clothes on right now." he says as he reaches a hand down and places it on your waist. His hands feel so warm against your skin as he caresses your sides and back. He unbuttons your pants and pulls them off, tossing them aside with your shirt. He pauses for a moment to admire your body. You feel yourself blushing as he stares at you, licking his lips.

"Turn around." he instructs, "I want to see your ass."

You obey and rotate in place, feeling your dick bounce as you move. You can feel his eyes staring at your ass, and you blush in response.

"I've always had a thing for human asses. It's so...plump and soft looking."

You can feel his fingers slide under the waistband of your underwear.

"These are coming off. I need to see all of you."

You nod as you step out of them, standing in front of Victor in all your naked glory. You blush as he stares at your dick, which is at full attention thanks to all the stimulation. He smirks and lays back a little before patting his muscular chest.

"Up here." he says, "Put that perfect little ass up in my face."

You climb up and straddle his face, lowering your ass onto his face. He grabs your hips and pulls you down, immediately burying his nose into your asscrack. He begins digging in, licking and penetrating your ass with his tongue. You moan loudly as you feel his warm, thick tongue enter your ass. He slides it in and out, licking around the rim and teasing your opening.

"Oh...yeah..." you moan.

Suddenly you feel one of his hands on the back of your head. He pushes you down until you're in line with his massive cock and balls again. You open your mouth and begin licking all over the area, bathing his genitals in your hot saliva. He releases his grip on your head and you continue to lick and suck, paying special attention to his balls. You can feel them rise up against his body as they draw closer to his cock, which is beginning to grow. You lick the shaft from the base all the way to the tip before finally sliding the head of his cock into your mouth. You try to deepthroat him at first, but his size forces you to pull back and just lick and suck the tip for now. He groans in ecstasy as he continues to lick and tongue-fuck your ass. His hips begin to unconsciously thrust forward, trying to get more of his dick into your mouth. You grab his muscular thighs for support and continue to slurp and suck on his dick. He grabs your hips and holds you still as he continues to eat your ass, his nose and lips buried in your asscrack. You moan loudly as you continue sucking on Victor's massive dick. He's still assaulting your ass, and you can feel his hot breath flood your insides with a wet heat. You've never felt something so pleasurable before in your life. His fingers curl up and begin to rub your asshole, adding to your ecstasy. You moan loudly around his cock as he begins thrusting his hips up into your face, driving more and more of his shaft down your throat. You can feel yourself gagging and choking, but he doesn't show any sign of stopping. The fingers tease your asshole as your mouth makes love to his dick. He begins thrusting faster, and you can feel him getting ready to cum. You redouble your efforts, sliding your mouth up and down his shaft as quickly as you can, taking in small breaths of air whenever you can. Your hand grasps the base of his dick, stroking it in time with your mouth. He begins to moan loudly as you feel his dick tense up. You cup his balls with your other hand, lightly massaging them as he begins spurting his semen down your throat. You drink it deeply, trying to let a single drop escape, but you quickly become overwhelmed, gagging and coughing. You feel Victor pull your body up a little, just enough to let his cock escape your throat. You take a moment to cough up some of his semen, trying to get your breathing under control.

"Fuck..." you pant, gasping for breath. Victor gently grabs you and pulls you down beside him. You swear you can feel your stomach wobble as you move. He leans over and looks deeply into your eyes. He's smiling, and his cheeks are crimson red.

"I-I'm sorry..." he chuckles, "I think I got a bit carried away..."

You laugh and take a deep breath.

"It's fine... I just need a moment..."

He smiles and leans over to kiss you on the cheek. His dick presses into your hip as he wraps an arm around you, pulling you closer. It makes you feel safe and secure.

"Soo..." you say, your lips curling up into a smirk, "You really like eating ass, don't you?"

The minotaur's eyes go wide and you can feel the heat radiating from his face.

"I... um..." he stammers, "Was it that obvious..?"

You giggle give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Seems you like worshipping ass as much as I like worshipping your massive package." you say in a teasing whisper. He smiles.

"Well, you don't seem to be complaining."

You giggle more and snuggle up against him.

"This was fun." you say. 

Victor sits up and look down at you.

"Was?" he says, "Are... we done?"

You stroke his muscular arms and look up at him.

"I dunno, are we?" you ask.

He stares at you for a moment, then leans down to kiss you on the lips. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and lays down.

"I'm not ready to go yet." he says. You snuggle up against him, resting your head on his shoulder and curling up into his massive arms.

"Hey, get up for a moment." you say, giving him a gentle tap on his back. He sits up and looks at you. You sit up too, then stand up, reaching your hand out towards him.

"Come." you say.

He grasps your hand and you help him up, leading him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" he asks. You turn and smile at him.

"Where do you think?" you say. The minotaur stares back at you and seems to understand. He smiles and nods. You lead him into your bedroom and shut the door behind you. You walk up to him and take his hand, leading him over to your bed. You climb onto the bed and lay down on your front, propping yourself up on your elbows. You wiggle your hips a little and smile.

"Come and get it, big boy."

The minotaur grins and climbs onto the bed, kneeling down behind you. You gasp as his huge hands grasp your ass, gently squeezing your cheeks. He leans down and presses his face between your cheeks, breathing in.

"Mmmm..." he moans.

You feel his hot breath on your asshole and squirm a little.

"Heh." you murmur, "You're an addict."

He gently slaps your ass, then spreads your cheeks and leans in. He presses his lips against your tight hole and begins to slide his tongue out. It pops out and moistens your rim before sliding along and teasing your hole. You moan as you feel his tongue sliding deeper inside you, tasting your insides. He soon begins to slide in and out, fucking your hole with his tongue.

"Ohhh, yeah... that's it." you moan.

He slides his tongue out and you feel the tip of his cold nose press against your opening. He blows gently and a chill runs through you. You shudder and shake your ass a little. He grabs it gently and begins to massage it, kneading the flesh and rubbing his fingers against your hole. You moan as he slides his tongue back inside you, licking around your insides. He begins to slide faster and faster, licking along your insides. You moan out as you feel his tongue brushing along your walls, sending wave after wave of pleasure through you.

"I love your ass... I love your fucking ass..." he says as he continues to lick. You feel his thick, long tongue sliding in and out, in and out. You squirm and wriggle your hips, trying not to shout too loudly. You didn't expect this to feel so good, but it does. His long, cold, wet, slippery tongue fucks your ass and you can't help but enjoy it. You reach under your body and grab your dick. Just as you're about to start rubbing yourself though, you feel Victor grab your hand and yank it away.

"No." he says sternly. He slides up to you and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you up. He turns you over and lays you on your back, then positions himself between your legs. You feel his huge, erect dick pressing against your asshole.

"Victor..." you say nervously. He looks deep into your eyes and slowly begins to slide into you. You gasp as you feel the head of his cock stretching you open. You shake your hips from side to side as he eases further and further into you. You stare up at the ceiling, your eyes widening.

"Ohh fuuuuck..." you moan as he pushes his huge manhood inside of you, inch by inch. Soon, he's in as far as he's able to go. You feel utterly filled with his cock. He begins to slide back and forth, only just moving.

"How... how long is it?" you ask.

"Twelve..."

"What?!" you ask.

"Twelve inches."

"Fuck."

He begins to slide in and out of you at a slow, steady pace. You take a deep breath and relax your body, allowing him to slide in and out of you. Soon, his rhythm becomes faster. You begin to moan uncontrollably as your body is overwhelmed by both pain and pleasure all at the same time. You've never had anything this big inside of you before. It feels great.

"Oh... fuck..." you moan. Your ass is filled with Victor's massive cock and you don't think you've ever felt anything this pleasurable before in your life. He continues with his rhythmic thrusts, and you feel more and more of him inside you. He leans down and presses his lips against yours, kissing you deeply. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back. Your tongues entwine with one another as his dick fills you up.

"Ohh... fuccckk..." you moan into his mouth. The minotaur grins and leans back again, grasping your legs and holding them up and out, continuing to thrust in short bursts into you.

"Hey." he says, looking down at you, "Take a deep breath."

You take a deep breath and he thrusts into you, his weighty balls slapping up against your butt. You can feel his cock pressing up against your stomach, so deep inside you that it almost seems impossible.

"H-holy..." is all you're able to manage. He begins to thrust faster, in longer motions. You can feel your stomach bulging forward with every thrust as his dick plunges into you over and over. You take another deep breath and he holds it down, continuing to thrust. You can feel his body over you, smothering you with his weight, his cock filling you up. You can barely breathe.

"Victor! I can't bre... ohh!" you moan in between thrusts. Victor begins to thrust faster and faster. You can feel your stomach bulging more and more as he plows into you. You can barely catch a breath, before he's pushing into you again.

"Gods..." Victor moans, "Your ass... is amazing."

You're barely conscious at this point, your eyes rolled back and your tongue lolling out of your mouth. You can feel yourself losing all control of your body. Every thrust of Victor's hips causes you to twitch and jerk. You let out a long, sustained moan as you feel him reach deeper and deeper into you. He's right up against your stomach, as deep as he can possibly go. You can feel his balls touching your butt, slick with sweat. He begins to thrust with wild abandon, as fast as he can, lunging into you repeatedly. You can't even moan any longer, just a constant stream of whimpering and grunting. The minotaur's heavy balls slap against your ass as he buries his dick into you again and again, and you feel your stomach bulging from the effort.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck..." Victor grunts, as he continues to plow into you, faster and faster. Your body is no longer moving of your own accord, only spasming from Victor's thrusting. You feel his dick sliding in and out of you, feel it bulging into your stomach, and you can barely breathe.

"Hah... hah... ahhh..." Victor pants, his rhythm beginning to falter. His dick begins to throb, and you can feel it spurting powerfully inside of you. You can feel the warmth spreading through you, releasing a torrent of cum flooding into your stomach.

"Fuck!" Victor cries out, thrusting one last time into you. Your mouth hangs open, but you can't even make a sound. You feel your stomach bulging from the sheer size of his dick, feel your whole body spasming and convulsing. You can feel your stomach pushing out, past your belly button, past your ribs, past your chest, as far as it can possibly go. You let out a moan, deep and guttural. You can feel every single throb of his dick, every single spurt of his cum as it floods into you. He continues to thrust slowly, as you can feel his dick throbbing more and more, pumping more and more of his cum into you. You feel like you're going to burst. You feel your body spasm again, and suddenly you're coughing. Your stomach lurches forward as a spurt of cum comes flying out of your dick. Another spasm, and another, and you're cumming all over yourself and your bed, each spurt accompanied by a powerful thrust from Victor as he pumps the last of his load into you.

"Fuuuuuccck..." you moan. Another spasm and you're coughing up cum, and then another, and then your vision goes white as your body tenses up and your stomach is absolutely overflowing with cum. You let out a groan as you feel Victor slide out of you. You let out a sigh of relief as you collapse back into the bed, your stomach still heaving and convulsing slightly.

"Oh, gods!" you hear him gasp. You manage to turn your head to look, and you see the minotaur rush out of the room. A moment later, you see him run back in with something in his hand. You feel his warm hand on your back as he tries to sit you up, putting something to your mouth.

"Drink." he says, tilting the bottle up. You feel a cold rush down your throat as he pours. It tastes awful, but you don't have the energy to spit it out. However, you start to feel you stomach begin to settle as it goes down. You find yourself leaning against him, his arm around your shoulders, and he's stroking your hair gently.

"I... I..." you begin.

"Shh..." he says softly, stroking you head and kissing the top of your head. You feel warm and safe in his arms, and your eyes start to flutter.

"Sleep." he whispers.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

You don't know how long you're out for, but when you wake up, you find yourself lying in a pool of sticky, cold goo. You're sticky and sore all over, and you feel like you've been run over by a herd of bulls.

"Fuck." you groan.

It takes you a while to muster up the strength to pull yourself out of the bed, which is now soaked in your own cum. You feel drained and tired, and every inch of you aches. You look down to find that your skin is covered in a light sheen of sweat and you're staring at the after effects of an orgasm that clearly went to 11. Your legs are spattered with dried cum, your chest is covered in it, as is your chin and the rest of your upper body. You look around your room for Victor, but he's nowhere in sight.

"Vi-... Vic?" you try and call out, but you're so drained it's barely audible.

There's no reply.

You slump to the floor, and lean against the bed post. You're dizzy and tired, and you can barely think.

"Vic?" you try again.

Still no response.

You slump back and allow your head to fall against the soft fur sheets of the bed.

"Fuck," you sigh, as you close your eyes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hours later you awake to find yourself covered in a light blanket. A tray of bread and fruit has also been left on the nightstand next to you. You sit up as soon as you see it.

"Victor..?" you call out.

You suddenly hear the clip-clop of hooves on the floorboards and you look over to the door.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." the minotaur says, smiling over at you.

"Victor! I thought you were gone!" you say, panicked. He walks over and sits next to you, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

"Not a chance." he says, kissing you on the forehead. You snuggle into his chest, nuzzling in. Despite everything that happened, you feel safe and loved in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." he says with a sigh.

"Huh?" you reply, giving him a puzzled look, "Why?"

"I got carried away..." he says, "I... I've never done that... With a human before. I lost control..."

"Victor, look at me."

He lifts his head up and turns to face you. You stare into his eyes, your faces just inches away from each other.

"It was... The most intense experience of my life." you say softly, "I felt so many things... So much pleasure. I've never experienced anything even remotely like it."

"Really?" he asks, with a hint of worry in his voice.

You stare into his eyes for a moment. He stares back, as if trying to discern whether you're telling the truth or not.

"Really." you reaffirm.

He smiles, kissing you on the forehead.

"I'm glad." he says.

You snuggle into his chest once again, and he begins to play with your hair. You let out a quiet sigh.

"What's the matter?" Victor asks.

"I just... I dunno." you reply, "Kinda sucks that you're gonna have to leave eventually."

The two of you sit in silence for a moment before Victor speaks up.

"I don't have to..." he says. You look up at him, and see that he's staring intently at you.

"What?" you ask.

"I could stay..." he says, "... If you want me to."

You feel your heart flutter as he pronounces this.

"Really?" you ask in disbelief, "You would do that?"

He smiles and leans forward, kissing you softly on the lips. He pulls you into an embrace, and the two of you lay down on the bed.

"If that's what you want." he says softly, "I'll do it."

"Yes... Yes! I want you to stay." you say, as the two of you snuggle into the bed together.

"Then I'll stay."

You smile, and kiss him once more.

"I love you, Victor." you say.

"I love you, too." he replies, holding you tightly.

You feel so warm and safe in his embrace. You have no idea what the future holds, but you're ready to face it with him by your side.


End file.
